Genyo Tatsukage
"I am a shinobi. My duty is to protect the future of those who come after us, no matter how bloody my hands will be." Ryuji Kurotaka (黒鷹　竜'' Kurotaka Ryuji''), codenamed Genyo Tatsukage (龍影　玄鷹 Dark Hawk Dragon Shadow), is a young shinobi of the Kokuyo Ninja Clan, and young heir of the Main Family of the clan. Ryuji is a descendant of a Dragonian Princess from the Dragna Dimension and a Koga Ninja who fell in love with her and helped to save the world from the Overfiend Kokushin-Oh. Personality As a shinobi, Genyo is completely dedicated to the mission at hand, having witnessed the cruel nature of the Ninja world at an early age, he has hardened his emotions and has learned to turn off his humanity at will. Undaunted by the deaths he causes, he follows the code of the Dragna Shinobi to protect the future for those in his life. Off missions Ryuji is a kind and gentle young man with a stern since of responsibility. Wise beyond his years, he has zero tolerance of insecurity from himself, and works hard to cast all doubts from his mind. Normally a kind and gentle yet stern young man, Ryuji is known to be friendly and easygoing. He likes to spend time with his family and always has his heart set on spending time with Oboro Tsukimikado, his childhood friend and fiancée. Following the teachings of the Dragna Knights and Kokuyo Ninja, Ryuji follows a code of honor and fights to defend his homeworld from malevolent dimensions. History Ryuji was born the second child and eldest son to the Kurotaka family, the main household of the Kokuyoshu. A practitioner of the Genyo Shinkage Ryuu (玄鷹神影流 Dark Hawk Divine Shadow School) style of Ninjutsu, Ryuji is a descendant of the Dragonians; humanoid dragons living in a dimension parallel to humanity. Ryuji trained together with his older sister Rei and his younger brother Koji, but unlike his sister, who chose to abdicate the leadership of the family for a Dragonian she loved, Ryuji inherited the family treasure, the Tenryujin; the Celestial Dragonedge. To ensure that he was ready for the task of being the blade's bearer, Ryuji placed himself through severe training regimens in the Dragonian dimension, training with the Dragna Knights to sharpen his already polished combat skills. Eventually he would be tested against one of the Genyo Shinkage Masters; his own teacher Kurotsume. Impressed at how fast he had become proficient in just one year, Ryuji was given the Star Dragon Mark on his back once the blade accepted him as its master. Having the Dragonedge as his own, Ryuji went to the Kinyo Senpu School in order to gain help from his friends, the Bryant siblings. Ryuji would meet with Isura Bryant, and in her workshop he recieved his new Ninja Armor. He would take up the name Genyo Tatsukage, and would proceed to go on missions in order to protect the world from the menace of the Overfiend.